Solitary Confinement
by Mikii
Summary: Un regard sombre sur la vie de Sirius Black. Sirius a énormément souffert dans sa vie, et seul Harry semblerait en mesure de pouvoir apporter son soutien à son parrain... TRADUCTION !
1. Sauvé

Titre original : Solitary Confinement ['Isolement cellulaire' – le titre original vaut mieux, vous l'admettrez ^^,,] Auteur : Prongs1  Traductrice : Mikii 

**Statut** : fic anglaise finie – 4 chapitres _ Lien vers la fic original :

**Warning **: ceci est un **_slash Harry/Sirius_**. Que toute personne n'appréciant pas cela passe son chemin ! Et merci de ne pas poster de review du style 'C'est dégoûtant, comment tu peux écrire ce genre de choses ? ! Blablabla' Il n'y a rien qui puisse autant me mettre en rage donc vous êtes prévenus, merci.

**Disclaimer** : Sirius, Harry, ainsi que _tous _les autres personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent en rien. Cette histoire est, je le précise bien, une _traduction_ (comme j'ai tant l'habitude d'en faire ^^,,) Vous pouvez trouver l'originale _sur ff net_. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message à l'auteur original si vous le souhaitez ^_-  

  
~*~  
  
Solitary Confinement  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Un  
  
Sauv  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius frissonna et tenta d'entourer plus efficacement ses robes autour de son corps. Il faisait bien plus que froid dans la grotte, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Nul autre lieu où aller. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

Peut-être pouvait-il se transformer en ce gros chien noir. Mais il se sentait souvent plus conscient du monde qui l'entourait sous sa forme humaine. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Sirius Black devait rester sur ses gardes. Chaque fois que le vent faisait vibrer les feuilles des arbres, son corps se tendait et il se préparait à l'attaque. C'était la vie qu'il menait à présent, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela.

L'homme plein de vie qu'il avait été autrefois était perdu pour l'éternité. Du moins selon son opinion désormais pessimiste. Pour quelle raison devait-il garder espoir ? La vie l'avait blessé trop profondément. Il commençait à penser qu'il était temps de charger le revolver.

Sirius pressa sa tête contre le mur glacé et rocailleux de la grotte. Il retira une main de dessous ses vieilles robes et la frotta contre son visage. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours le rendait fou en plus de tout le reste. Au temps où la vie était meilleure… au temps où il avait le sentiment que la vie avait de l'importance… il avait toujours eut l'habitude de se raser chaque jour. Il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter la sensation de cette barbe rugueuse sur sa peau autrefois douce et délicate.

Oh oui, il avait été beau en ces temps-là. Tout le monde pensait toujours que Sirius Black était le plus divin des Maraudeurs. Même James, Remus, et Peter plaisantaient avec Sirius à propos du physique élégant et raffiné de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Il avait entendu plus d'un étudiant parler de ses longues mèches noires de jais et de son corps parfait.

Ce n'était pas comme si cela importait désormais. Personne ne le verrait, et même s'ils le faisaient, ils seraient terrifiés et partiraient si rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient réaliser qu'il était devenu un homme laid et amer. Du moins se condamnait-il lui-même à être quelqu'un d'affreux à voir. Sirius avait décidé que rien n'allait bien pour lui ces jours-ci.

Et pourquoi se sentait-il si déprimé et désol ? Simplement parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester assis dans une grotte petite et exiguë jour après jour. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était ses pensées, pas comme à Askaban. Sirius pouvait se souvenir des bonnes et des mauvaises. Peut-être était-ce même plus douloureux que lorsque les Dementors lui ôtaient tout souvenir heureux en lui laissant la tristesse et seulement la tristesse. Peut-être y avait-il un avantage à cela. Les seuls bons souvenirs de Sirius avaient été submergés de pensées négatives et de prises de conscience horrifiantes. Plus rien n'était bon. Rien.

Alors qu'à Askaban, Sirius avait Harry pour survivre. Et peut-être l'avait-il encore, mais il ne savait simplement pas où se trouvait son filleul. Bien entendu, Sirius avait gardé contact avec Harry durant ses quatrième, cinquième et sixième années à Hogwarts. C'était lorsque Dumbledore avait demandé à Sirius de jouer un rôle crucial dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais maintenant ?

Maintenant, Sirius était poussé à se cacher car le vieux et sage Dumbledore pensait qu'il n'était pas prudent pour lui de travailler en cotoyant la foule et de combattre en même temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trop de discussions secrètes avaient rendu Harry hystérique et ainsi poussé le directeur à agir.  
  
Cela allait de soi que Harry souhaitait voir son parrain, mais il souhaitait le voir en vie. Les Mangemorts avaient failli le capturer à plusieurs occasions et y étaient une fois parvenus. L'Animagi avait été sauvé par son ami, Remus Lupin et, à regret, par Severus Snape. Ce fut là que Dumbledore devint terriblement inquiet.

La guerre semblait bien devenir plus importante et plus terrifiante à mesure que les jours avançaient. Et ainsi, Albus Dumbledore avait forcé Sirius à se cacher dans cette grotte proche de la côte de l'Angleterre. Des sorts de protection entouraient la zone afin qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à Sirius. Aucun mal d'aucune personne venant de l'extérieur, c'était bien cela.

Manifestement, Sirius pouvait bien se faire lui-même du mal, et il n'avait pas d'objection à le faire. Aucune.

Excepté… excepté peut-être pour Harry. Peut-être Sirius devait-il vivre encore pour son filleul.

Mais Harry était-il encore en vie ? Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Dix-sept ans ? Avait-il même besoin de Sirius ?

Chaque jour qui passait conduisait Sirius à se sentir de plus en plus inutile. On n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il était essentiellement prisonnier au loin, une fois encore. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été si insouciant et énergique. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que cela pourrait être si pesant d'être ainsi poussé négligemment dans une autre prison.

C'était cela – une prison. Et Sirius Black avait eut bien assez d'expérience avec les prisons.

Et le fait demeurait toujours qu'il était innocent. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait était d'avoir essayé d'aider ses amis et sa famille.

C'était là où cela le menait apparemment. Une petite grotte et des robes usagées. Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas promis des couvertures et de nouveaux vêtements ? Et que dire du manque de nourriture ? Il n'y avait quasiment rien à manger dans cet endroit. Le directeur n'avait-il pas dit qu'il enverrait de la nourriture à l'homme enferm ?

Qu'était-il arrivé à Dumbledore ? Etait-il mort à présent ?

Harry était-il mort, lui aussi ?

  
Ou chacun d'eux était-il en vie et heureux sans Sirius ? Où était Remus ? Remus ne voudrait-il pas porter secours à son ancien meilleur ami ?

Sirius retira son autre main de ses robes légères et souffla de l'air chaud à l'intérieur. Cela aiderait un peu… peut-être.

Il demeura la tête appuyée contre le mur inconfortable. Lentement,  des paupières fatiguées couvrirent ses yeux lasses d'un marron profond. Sirius commençait à s'endormir, mais il savait que ce serait un sommeil douloureux. Pas de rêves – seulement des cauchemars.

Le moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur l'aurait réveillé, effrayé. Mais de quoi était-il effray ? D'être attrap ? Il mourrait ensuite, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, non ?

Ou ne l'était-ce pas ? Il n'était pas un lâche, et il ne voulait certainement pas abandonner la vie, si ?

'Quelle vie ?' pensa t-il sarcastiquement en dérivant vers le sommeil.

~ ~ ~

Sirius était de nouveau en train de rêver, mais cela n'était assurément pas plaisant. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la grotte mais à l'extérieur, en train de chercher de la nourriture. Il n'y en avait pas, juste une lettre sur un morceau de parchemin.  
  


Il se pencha et saisit précautionneusement la lettre de sa main droite. Elle était de Remus. Sirius reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. 

_Black, _

_Dumbledore est mort, tout comme Harry. C'est de ta faute. Si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi, tu resteras où tu es. Personne ne veut te voir. Tu as ruiné assez de vies._

_Je suggère que tu prennes ta propre vie, et que tu rendes cela plus facile pour ceux d'entre nous qui restons._

_Pourquoi ai-je été ami avec toi ? C'était une perte de temps et un mauvais jugement de ma part._

_Vas en enfer._

_R. Lupin_

La lettre tomba lentement des mains de Sirius et il tomba à genoux tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber du ciel. Remus avait raison – tout était de la faute de Sirius.

L'homme aux cheveux longs se dirigea en trébuchant vers le bord de l'océan et fixa la vaste étendue d'eau scintillante. Il était près à mourir. Près à se tuer lui-même.

Lentement au départ, prenant de la vitesse à mesure qu'il avançait, Sirius nagea dans l'océan. Mètre après mètre, il nagea jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine apercevoir la terre à la distance où il se trouvait. 

Il était épuisé. Epuisé et près à mourir.

Sirius s'arrêta de nager et son corps s'affaissa. La force de demeurer à la surface n'était plus là. Il ferma les yeux…

Des semaines plus tard, son corps pourrait être rejeté sur le rivage. Ou peut-être les requins le mangeraient-ils.

~ ~ ~  
  
Le cauchemar prit fin de façon abrupte avec Sirius se noyant dans l'océan. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le mur de la grotte. Ca avait juste été un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel. Remus le le haïssait pas, et Harry était toujours en vie. N'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu, Sirius ne pouvait être certain de rien. Il voulait désespérément s'échapper de cette prison, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer à travers les barrières de protection. Personne ne pouvait venir là, et personne ne pouvait en partir. Comme cela était ingénieux de la part du vieux sorcier supposé sage.

Sirius continuait à fixer le mur en face de lui. Voulait-il réellement s'échapper ou voulait-il mourir ?

Son corps tremblait maintenant sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il n'avait jamais eu si froid de sa vie entière. Pas même à Askaban. Il tenta de nouveau d'entourer sa robe autour de son corps douloureux.

Ce fut là qu'il l'entendit – un bruit perdu dans le lointain. Ou était-il seulement loin ?

Sirius se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes et serra les poings. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer l'entrée de la grotte. Sa grotte. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de marcher en direction de l'ouverture de son propre enfer. Peut-être pourrait-il sortir, mais oserait-il ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un se trouvait réellement là ? Comment auraient-ils pu ?

"Sirius ?" murmura une voix étouffée dans la nuit calme. "Sirius ?" demanda t-elle encore.

Sirius Black resta silencieux. Qui que ce soit, il ne pourrait les rejoindre. Ou le pouvait-il ? Le devait-il ?

Tout renvoyait à ses deux options : être mort ou se sentir ainsi, ou bien rester en vie.

"Sirius, est-ce que tu es là ?" La voix semblait désespérée.

Puis il y en eut une autre. "Sirius ? Padfoot ?"

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent grands. La seconde personne l'avait appelé Padfoot. Rêvait-il encore ? Ou était-il au Paradis ? Etait-ce James et Lily ?

Mais il n'irait pas au Paradis. Assurément, il irait pourrir en enfer. Pour ne jamais revoir James et Lily. Après tout, il avait misérablement manqué à son devoir à leur égard. 

"Je suppose qu'il n'est pas là." La première voix paraissait déçue.

"Peut-être est-il en train de dormir" suggéra la seconde.

Sirius tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre les intrus. Il connaissait ces voix, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait simplement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu de gens parler, en dehors des horribles voix de ses cauchemars.

"Sirius?!" Cette fois-ci, la première voix hurlait et elle lui sembla d'autant plus familière qu'avant. 

"Ne hurle pas, Harry" se fit entendre la seconde.

Sirius sursauta et se sentit soudain faiblir. C'était Harry qui parlait, et assurément, Remus se trouvait là, lui aussi.

Ils étaient vivants, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou était-ce seulement un autre rêve ?

Sirius resta immobile tandis que les voix venant de l'extérieur se mirent à parler plus doucement. Puis elles devinrent plus proches… encore plus proche…

"Sirius." Remus sembla sous le choc à la vue de son ami. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?"

L'homme aux cheveux longs ne répondit rien. Ils se contenta de fixer son ami et son filleul avec incrédulité.

"Sirius, Dieu merci tu es l" dit finalement Harry. On aurait dit que sa voix était serrée à l'intérieur de sa gorge. "Dieu merci tu es vivant."

Sirius demeura silencieux. Etait-ce un rêve ?

Remus s'approcha plus près de lui. "Nous te cherchons depuis des semaines" expliqua t-il d'une voix douce. "Sirius, je suis si désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca n'était pas supposé se dérouler comme ça."

"Peu importe." La voix de Sirius ressemblait à un grognement, n'étant pas sortie depuis si longtemps.

"Quoi ?" Harry fut choqué et bouleversé par le commentaire de Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ' Peu importe' ? Sirius, tu es tout pour nous deux."

"J'en doute" répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

"Arrête de parler comme ça" répondit Remus. "On t'aime, Sirius."

De la conviction apparut peu à peu dans les yeux noirs de Sirius. Peut-être ceci était-il vraiment réel après tout.

"Vous êtes vraiment là ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

"Oui, on est vraiment l" répondit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Il s'approcha plus près de Sirius et enlaça étroitement son ami. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte avec une même émotion. C'était comme s'il lui fallait demeurer cramponné à Remus pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

La vie. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, avec laquelle il n'avait pas fini.

"Merci" murmura Sirius lorsque Remus le libéra finalement.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Remus. "Pour t'avoir retrouvé ? Pour le fait que tu nous ais manqué et qu'on t'aime ? Sirius, tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Harry ou moi. On t'aime, d'accord ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes." Sirius frissonna et serra à nouveau ses robes autour de lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que Harry et Remus remarquèrent l'état de ses vêtements. Ils ôtèrent précipitamment leurs propres robes pour en recouvrir son corps frêle.

"Mais vous allez tous les deux avoir froid" dit Sirius en essayant de retirer les robes de ses amis.

Harry secoua la tête. "Ca va aller pour nous, Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Il faut qu'on t'éloigne d'ici" dit Remus. "Est-ce que tu te sens la force de marcher ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules avant d'avancer en trébuchant. En voyant cela, Harry s'accrocha à son bras gauche, et Remus prit le droit. Ils guidèrent Sirius vers l'extérieur de la grotte et dans la nuit venteuse. 

"On a utilisé un portkey" expliqua Remus. "Nous t'avons cherché partout, Sirius."

"Voldemort est parti" ajouta Harry. "Tout comme Dumbledore."

  
Sirius eut l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Remus et Harry pressèrent tous deux un peu plus leur emprise sur l'homme sans force.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te raconte plutôt cela plus tard ?" demanda gentiment Remus.

Sirius acquiesça puis continua d'avancer avec l'aide de son ami bien-aimé et de son filleul.

Peut-être était-il important après tout. Peut-être.

Il avait encore besoin d'en être convaincu.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le portkey dont Remus et Harry s'étaient servis plus tôt. Tous trois le touchèrent avant d'être transportés au loin… loin de la prison de Sirius.

Ils atterrirent en un bruit sourd dans la maison de Remus. Quelqu'un vêtu d'une longue robe noire et ayant des cheveux de jais lisses et brillants courut vers eux pour les accueillir.

Severus Snape.

Le Maître des Potions serra d'abord la main de Remus avant d'aider le loup-garou à se lever. Harry se redressa à son tour, et tous trois aidèrent Sirius qui se trouvait encore plus affaibli de part le 'voyage'.

Les yeux de Sirius rencontrèrent ceux de Severus et les deux sorciers se fixèrent pendant un moment.

"S'il vous plait ne vous battez pas" supplia Remus.

Severus fut le premier à rompre l'échange de regards perçants. Il porta son attention sur Remus. "J'ai été tellement inquiet" murmura t-il. "Lorsque j'ai reçu votre dernier hibou, j'étais si optimiste, mais je ne pensais pas que vous le trouveriez."

"Et bien c'est le cas, Dieu merci" répondit Remus. Il s'avança et embrassa brièvement son petit-ami sur les lèvres.

Harry se détourna tandis que ses anciens professeurs se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Sirius regarda avec dégoût avant de tenter de tourner le dos à la scène.

Remus se détacha de Severus et porta son attention sur son meilleur ami. "Sirius, j'aime Severus. Je sais que tous les deux vous ne vous entendez pas bien, mais je te supplie d'essayer. Il est de bonne volonté pour ça, et j'espère que tu le seras aussi. Vous deux comptez tant pour moi."

Sirius soupira et fit courir ses doigts maigres à travers ses cheveux emmêlés. "Je suis trop fatigué pour contester" finit-il par répondre. "J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux."

"Alors vous allez essayer de ne pas vous haïr ?" La voix de Remus était pleine d'espoir.

"Tu sais que je le ferai" promit Severus à son petit-ami.

"Comme tu voudras." Sirius n'eut pas l'air très impliqué comme il essayait de marcher en direction de la cuisine.

"Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois, Sirius ?" demanda Harry, l'inquiétude marquée dans l'expression de son visage.

L'Animagi secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout est emmêlé, et je me sens vraiment confus et faible et…"

Tout devint embrouillé et Sirius sentit une étrange chaleur envahir tout son corps, accompagnée par une légère nausée à l'estomac.

Harry fut le premier à comprendre que Sirius était en train de s'évanouir et il saisit son parrain juste à temps. Il s'agenouilla par terre et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Je sais ce dont il a besoin" dit Severus avant de se précipiter vers son laboratoire de potions.

Remus disparut dans la cuisine afin d'y trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture ainsi qu'un linge humide.

Harry resta avec son parrain.

~*~

_Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres traductions, vous savez que mes fréquences de mise à jour ne sont pas fixes -___- Je tâcherai de mettre la suite au plus vite ! J'accroche bien à cette fic donc ça ne devrait pas être bien long ^_- Mais je vous préviens dès à présent que mes exams approchent et que je n'ai ainsi pas tellement de temps pour écrire. Donc avec plusieurs fics en cours… (remarquez, celle-ci ne fait que 4 chapitres ^^,,)_

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai apprécié le fait de la traduire ! Rendez-vous au chapitre deux !

_Mikii_


	2. Rétablissement

_Note : Je suis désolée que ce chapitre arrive tellement tard. Comme j'ai plusieurs traductions en cours, je privilégie un peu plus celles que j'ai commencé en premier, et puis ces derniers jours (semaines ?) je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire (manque de temps et manque de motivation, ya des periodes commes ça ,) Toutefois la suite devrait arriver prochainement, je l'ai déjà commencé et l'histoire me plait de plus en plus -_

Solitary confinement 

**__**__

Chapitre deux

Rétablissement   
  
Remus pressait délicatement le linge humide contre le front de Sirius tandis que Harry retirait gentiment ses longs cheveux de dessous le tissu. La nourriture et l'eau étaient posés sur la table, attendant patiemment que Sirius revienne à lui.

"J'espère qu'il ira bien." La voix de Harry était inquiète et son front plissé.

"Il est fort" répondit Remus d'une voix douce. "S'il a pu le faire à Askaban et durant toute cette dernière année, il peut survivre à un évanouissement.

"Il semble si faible" murmura Harry comme ses doigts continuaient à peigner les cheveux emmélés de Sirius. "Mais il ne l'est pas."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Remus, levant les yeux vers l'homme plus jeune.

"Son corps semble fragile, mais lui ne l'est certainement pas" expliqua Harry à voix basse. "Quiconque aurait survécu  à ce qu'il a subi ne pourrait être appelé 'faible.'

"Je suis d'accord" dit Remus en continuant à regarder son ami.

Les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne dans la pièce en portant un pot qui semblait contenir une potion épaisse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Remus regarda son amour avec curiosité.

"Elle est appelée Jaxezonlayia" répondit Severus.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?" Harry lança un regard à son ancien professeur.

"Elle pourrait aider à ranimer Bla-Sirius" expliqua Severus avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il revint avec un petit verre et commença à verser un peu de la potion à l'intérieur. "Elle contient également des nutriments et des vitamines qui pourraient aider son corps à devenir plus fort."

Severus s'agenouilla par terre à côté de Remus.

"Merci" chuchota celui-ci à son amour.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier" répondit Severus. "C'est ton meilleur ami, alors je ferai bien sûr ce que je peux pour l'aider."

"Mais tu le détestes" marmonna Harry, regardant toujours son parrain bien-aimé.

"Correction - J'avais l'habitude de le détester." Severus tenta de rencontrer le regard de Harry, mais l'homme plus jeune ne leva pas les yeux.

"Merci alors" murmura Harry. "J'espère que ça va aider Sirius."

"Ca va l'aider." Severus était toujours confiant en ses capacités lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions. "Et comme je l'ai dit auparavant, tu n'as pas à me remercier."

Harry acquiesça d'un geste mou de la tête, mais ne dit rien.

"Peux-tu redresser un peu sa tête ?" demanda Severus au garçon de dix-sept ans.

Harry fit gentiment passer Sirius en position assise avec l'aide de Remus. Severus se pencha et ouvrit avec précaution les lèvres de l'homme inconscient. Le Maître des Potions plaça lentement le petit verre dans la bouche de Sirius et força le liquide épais à couler dans sa gorge.

Severus retira le verre lorsqu'il eut fini et fixa Sirius d'un regard intense. Remus continuait à presser le linge contre son front tandis que Harry tenait fermement son parrain.

Lorsque Sirius commença à tousser, Remus retira le tissu et prit l'eau qui avait attendu sur la table le réveil de Sirius. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa Remus puis Severus.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

"Tu t'es évanoui" répondit gentiment Remus. "Là, bois un peu."

Sirius prit avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau de Remus et essaya de le porter à sa bouche. Pourtant, sa main n'avait pas assez d'assurance pour déjà lui permettre de boire le verre sans en renverser le contenu. Comprenant cela, Remus saisit à nouveau le verre et le conduit aux lèvres sèches de Sirius. L'homme aux cheveux longs avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant de fermer la bouche, indiquant qu'il avait fini.

"Merci" murmura Sirius après que Remus ait éloigné le verre.

"Je t'en prie. Comment tu te sens ?" demanda gentiment Remus.

"Je me sens mieux qu'il y a quelques secondes" répondit Sirius. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi… c'était peut-être l'eau."

Remus secoua la tête. "Severus a fait une potion spécialement pour toi, Sirius."

Les yeux de Sirius bougèrent brusquement pour rencontrer Severus. "Tu as fais ça ?" demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Severus acquiesça.

"Merci" répondit Sirius d'une voix inconfortable. Il était clair que se trouver en bon terme avec le Maître des Potions lui faisait bizarre.

"Je t'en prie" lui répondit Severus. "Il y en a plus dans la cuisine si tu en as besoin plus tard."

Sirius acquiesça en signe d'accord puis eut soudain l'air inquiet.

"Qu'y a t-il ?" demanda Remus, l'inquiétude se lisant sur les traits de son visage.

"Où est Harry ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

"Derrière toi" répondit doucement Harry.

Sirius se tourna lentement et se retrouva en face de son filleul. "Oh" fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de retourner dans l'étreinte confortable de Harry.

"Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ?" Remus fit un geste en direction de la nourriture sur la table.

Sirius la considéra attentivement avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne sais pas si je peux manger… ça fait si longtemps que-"

"Alors tu devrais probablement manger" l'interrompit Remus. "Juste un petit peu, Sirius. Tu en as besoin."

Sirius soupira et commença à se redresser. Harry et Severus l'aidèrent tous deux tandis que Remus rassemblait plusieurs morceaux de nourriture.

Sirius se trouvait maintenant assis sur le canapé à côté de Harry, qui semblait encore incroyablement inquiet du bien-être de son parrain.

Remus tendit à Sirius un peu de nourriture et l'ancien prisonnier commença lentement à manger. De temps en temps, Harry tendait à son parrain le verre d'eau et Sirius l'acceptait avec reconnaissance.

"Sirius, tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé." La voix de Remus était gentille mais ferme. "Est-ce que tu préfères dormir avant de-"

"Dis-moi maintenant" répondit Sirius d'un ton déjà plein de force.

Remus comprit le désir de son ami de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. "Sirius, tu n'as jamais été censé rester dans cette grotte affreuse aussi longtemps."

Sirius grogna et fixa Remus de ses yeux noirs et creux. Severus semblait assez mal à l'aise et profita de cette pause dans la conversation. Il sortit hâtivement de la pièce et monta les escaliers. Seul son petit-ami sembla le remarquer, et Remus savait que ce serait mieux pour le mental de Sirius si Severus ne se trouvait pas là alors.

"Dumbledore a fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire" poursuivit Remus. "Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec son geste, et je suis bien conscient que Harry était fermement opposé à la décision du directeur."

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur et fixa le visage fatigué de son parrain avant de reporter son attention sur Remus. Sirius retourna brièvement le regard de Harry mais ne dit rien.

"Dumbledore voulait que tu vives" expliqua Remus. "Après que tu ais été capturé par les Mangemorts, il a commencé à être inquiet que quelque chose de terrible arrive, par exemple, ta mort."

Le regard profond de Sirius perça Remus d'une telle façon que le loup-garou frémit légèrement. "Je suppose qu'il pensait que c'était mieux pour moi si j'avais le sentiment d'être mort alors que j'étais encore dans le monde des vivants ?" questionna Sirius d'une voix dure. "Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai songé à me suicider ?"

Remus ferma les yeux momentanément et se mordit la lèvre.

Harry, lui, serra fermement la main de son parrain. "Sirius, s'il te plait, ne parle pas comme ça."

"Je dis seulement la vérit" répondit Sirius à travers ses dents serrées.

"Dumbledore faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux." Les yeux de Remus étaient à nouveau ouverts et concentrés sur Sirius. "Il ne voulait pas te perdre, Sirius."

"J'aurais mieux fais de mourir" dit lentement Sirius.

"Tu ne le penses pas" répondit Remus avec espoir.

"Comment tu peux savoir ce que je pense ou pas ?" dit Sirius d'un ton sec.

Remus baissa le regard et fixa le sol plusieurs secondes, mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Harry étudièrent attentivement Sirius avant de revenir sur Remus. Le ton douloureux et blessant émanant des deux derniers commentaires de Sirius s'étaient répertoriés dans les yeux d'ordinaire vert profond de Harry. Sirius ne put faire autrement que de noter l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur son filleul.

"Je suis désol" murmura t-il. Harry se força à regarder les yeux épuisés de son parrain. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer.

"Ce n'est rien" répondit Remus tandis que Harry restait silencieux. "Je n'aurais pas du parler de cette façon, Sirius, je-"

"Tout comme je n'aurais pas du le faire" l'interrompit Sirius. "Parler de cette façon, je veux dire."

Remus acquiesça et étudia attentivement son ami.

"Dumbledore voulait te garder en vie, Sirius" continua t-il. "C'est pourquoi il a placé des sorts de protection autour de la zone entourant la grotte. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un te trouve, et il ne voulait pas que tu découvres un moyen de partir."

"C'était comme être de retour à Askaban. Juste pire" dit Sirius d'une voix claire tandis que ses yeux fixaient le mur d'en face.

"Je suis désolé, Sirius." La voix de Remus était troublée. "Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait."

"Et bien, c'est ce qui allait apparement se passer" dit Harry d'une voix dure. Remus lui lança un avertissement du regard tandis que Sirius fixait son filleul, l'émotion brûlant dans ses yeux.

"Dumbledore allait continuer à t'approvisionner en nourriture et en couvertures, et toutes les autres choses dont tu aurais eu besoin pour survivre" expliqua Remus avec regret. "Mais il est mort, Sirius. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas même reçu ce qu'il t'avait promis. Il est mort peu après t'avoir contraint à t'éloigner d'ici."

"Comment est-il mort ?" questionna Sirius.

"Lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort" répondit Remus.

"La bataille finale est arrivée peu après que je sois envoyé en enfer ?" La voix de Sirius s'élevait progressivement et la colère brillait dans ses yeux précédement épuisés. "Tu veux me dire que j'étais là-bas sans aucune raison pendant plusieurs mois ?"

Remus acquiesça tristement.

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus plus tôt ?" siffla Sirius

Remus se mordit la lèvre et fixa son ami en colère. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas en vouloir à Sirius de se sentir trahi.

"On t'a cherché dès ce moment-là." Harry saisit le silence de Remus comme une opportunité pour parler à son parrain. Sirius lui fit immédiatement face et se calma lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris émeraude suppliantes de son filleul.

"Il ne vous a pas dit où j'étais ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix enrouée.

Harry secoua la tête. "S'il l'avait fait, je serais venu te trouver après qu'il t'ait envoyé là-bas. Sirius, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes."

"Harry, c'était plus prudent pour-" Remus avait repris la parole.

Sirius leva la main pour faire taire son ami. "Ecoute, je suis épuisé. On peut continuer cette conversation demain ?"

Remus acquiesça en signe de compréhension. "Bien sûr, Sirius. Tu aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit ?"

"Je suis si sale que ça ?" questionna séchement Sirius.

Remus essayait apparement de trouver un moyen tactile de répondre à la question de son ami lorsque Sirius eut étonnement un petit rire. "Je suis bien conscient que j'ai l'air affreux" dit l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Harry soupira et secoua légèrement la tête. Sirius lui lança un regard curieux tandis que Remus indiquait à Sirius de le suivre à l'étage pour la douche et un lit chaud et acceuillant.

L'après-midi suivante, Harry pénétra doucement dans la chambre de son parrain. Il pouvait entendre Sirius dormir dans le grand lit confortable que Remus lui avait fourni la nuit précédente.

Il ferma délicatement la porte et se dirigea vers le côté du lit que Sirius n'occupait pas. Le jeune homme s'assit doucement sur les couvertures et regarda son parrain dormir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?"

Harry fut surpris de déjà entendre la voix de Sirius. "Je suis désol" répondit-il précipitamment. "Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais aujourd'hui, Sirius."

L'homme aux cheveux longs sourit et s'assit dans le lit. "Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je ne voulais pas déjà te sauter dessus."

"C'est parfaitement compréhensible" répondit Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je n'aurais encore pas du faire ça."

Harry soupira et regarda à travers la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes" murmura t-il avant de frissoner à la pensée de tout ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

L'homme plus âgé déposa une main forte sur l'épaule de Harry et serra tendrement son filleul contre lui. "Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, Harry."

"Et bien, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi" fut la réponse étouffée.

Sirius se recula et regarda l'homme en face de lui. "Tu as eu ton dîplome maintenant, non ?"

Harry acquiesça d'un geste mou de la tête.

"J'aurais aimé être là."

"Tout comme moi" répondit Harry. "J'aurais voulu être là, moi aussi."

"Quoi ? !" La dernière phrase de Harry l'avait apparement laissé confus.

"Je te cherchais" expliqua Harry. "Ainsi que Remus et parfois Ron, Hermione, et Severus, ils te cher-"

"Severus ?" Sirius semblait sceptique. "Vous en êtes aux prénoms avec Snape ?"

Harry étudia attentivement l'expression de son parrain et vit de l'amusement danser dans les yeux noirs de Sirius. Il sourit. "Tu préfères que je l'appelle Snape ?"

Sirius arca un sourcil. "Vu qu'il offrait son aide plus tôt, je suppose que je pourrais te laisser l'appeler par son prénom."

"Que tu ne peux pas encore dire ?" Harry se sentait d'humeur à jouer à présent.

"Je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt" répondit Sirius d'une voix dédaigneuse. Il fit un grand sourire devant l'expression de Harry. "Il faut que je mette un chapeau à chaque fois que je prononce ce prénom en particulier. Nous ne voudrions pas ruiner mon image à présent, si ?"

Harry ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rire devant son parrain. Sirius lui avait tant manqué, et de voir l'autre homme sourire de nouveau signifiait tout pour lui. La nuit précédente, le jeune homme avait craint que son parrain puisse ne plus jamais s'amuser de rien. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sirius.

"Bien entendu, mon image ne s'élève plus à grand chose, si ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" le questionna Harry presqu'à regret.

"Harry, regarde-moi" ordonna Sirius. "Après douze années à Askaban, plusieurs années en cavale, et une année enfermé dans une grotte, je pense fermement que mon image est proche de ce qu'elle a toujours été." Sirius semblait pensif tandis qu'un Harry abasourdi le regardait. "Sans mentionner le fait que je suis toujours en fuite, non ? Je ne suis pas libre."

"Si tu l'es" dit Harry précipitamment.

"Impossible" répliqua Sirius.

"Tout à fait possible" répondit Harry. "C'est une longue histoire, et tu as à présent à remercier Hermione et Ron pour cela."

Sirius eut l'air assez choqué par les dernières informations. "Mais comment ?"

"Demande leur" répondit Harry. "Je peux leur envoyer une lettre par hibou si tu veux."

"Plus tard" répondit Sirius d'une voix inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry, ressentant le changement dans l'attitude de son parrain.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiétes pour moi, Harry ? Je ne t'ai rien apporté d'autre que des ennuis."

"C'est absurde" répondit Harry d'une voix douce. "Et je m'inquiéte pour toi parce que je t'aime, Sirius."

Le regard de l'autre homme rencontra celui de Harry pour plusieurs secondes de silence. "Merci" parvint-il à dire.

"Ne me remercie pas."

Sirius acquiesça et les deux restèrent assis en silence. Un silence inconfortable.

Finalement, Sirius parla. "Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu es en vie ?"

Harry sembla d'abord surpris par la question de son parrain, mais devint vite pensif. "Parfois" répondit-il avec franchise. "Derrière les apparences, je veux dire. Maman et papa s'aimaient, et c'est pourquoi je suis né. Mais tu veux dire pourquoi je suis toujours là ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça" répondit Sirius. "Après ton enfance passée chez les Dursleys et après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec Voldemort, est-ce que tu t'interroges sur ta vie ?"

"Oui" répondit Harry. "Je le fais."

Sirius acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" demanda Harry, regardant son parrain.

"Plus que définitivement" répondit Sirius. "Les seules bonnes années de ma vie étaient mes sept années à Hogwarts pour être honnête."

Harry sembla presque blessé par la phrase de Sirius, ce sur quoi l'autre homme rebondit précipitamment.

"Harry, ne te méprends pas, s'il te plait. Tu signifies tant pour moi, et je suis sincérement heureux d'être en vie grâce à toi. Et grâce à Remus."

"Et Severus ?" plaisanta Harry, essayant de donner un ton plus gai à la conversation.

Sirius plissa les yeux pour plaisanter. "Ne pousse pas, Harry."

L'homme plus jeune sourit tristement. "Sirius, je pense que je comprends ce que tu dis. Le temps que tu as passé avec moi a été limité, et il ne pourrait certainement pas être qualifié de bon, même avec beaucoup d'imagination."

Sirius commença à protester, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Oui, on apprécit le fait d'être ensemble" dit Harry à voix basse. "Mais tu voyais les circonstances, exact ?"

Sirius acquiesça.   
  
"Etre en cavale après avoir été emprisonné pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fais ne peut pas non plus être décrit comme quelque chose de bien" ajouta Harry.

Sirius trembla au souvenir d'Askaban. Un souvenir qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

"Je suis désolé, Sirius" murmura Harry. "Je n'aurais pas du-"

"Ce n'est rien, Harry."

"Pourquoi as-tu dis que tes années passées à Hogwarts étaient les seules bonnes années que tu ais eues ?" demanda Harry avec prudence. "Et ton enfance ?"

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ses yeux noirs commençèrent à sembler creux et vides.

"Ca ne me regarde vraiment pas" dit Harry en commençant à se lever. "Aimerais-tu manger ou boire quelque chose, Sirius ? Ou peut-être veux-tu te reposer encore un peu. Je peux partir maintenant si tu veux."

"Rassieds-toi" demanda Sirius d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion.

Harry fit avec obéissance ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

"Tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras jamais à personne ce que je vais te dire."

"Sirius, tu n'as pas à me dire des choses que tu ne veux pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pression ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste-"

"Promets-moi."

"Je promets."

"Bien." Sirius fit une pause comme s'il essayait de voir comment il allait continuer. "Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais en sixième année."

"Je suis tellement désolé, Sirius." Harry tendit le bras pour toucher celui de son parrain.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas, Harry. C'est l'une des meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivé."

"La mort de tes parents était une bonne chose ?" Harry semblait choqué.

"Oui" répondit Sirius sans hésitation. "Définitivement."

"Po-pourquoi ?" bégaya Harry.

"Mes parents ne m'ont jamais désir" expliqua Sirius. "Ils voulaient un fils et une fille. J'ai eu un frère qui était plus âgé que moi et une sœur qui était de plusieurs années mon aînée. J'étais une erreur, et ils se sont assurés que je le sache bien. Pourquoi ma mère ne s'est pas faite avorter. Je commence à penser que beaucoup de personnes se seraient mieux portées si je n'avais pas été en ce monde."

"Dieu, ne parle pas comme ça." Harry eut un serrement de gorge, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Sirius ignora le commentaire de Harry et continua à parler. "Mon frère a reçu son dîplome à Hogwarts avant que j'aie l'âge de commencer ma première année. Il est vite parti en Australie avec sa nouvelle femme et a fondamentalement impressioné mes parents dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait pu casser un bâton en deux, ils auraient pensé que c'était la chose la plus incroyable jamais accomplie."

"Il est encore en Australie ?" demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse.

"Je ne sais pas, et je m'en moque" répondit Sirius.

Harry retira sa main du bras de Sirius et se recula légèrement. Le ton de l'autre homme devenait plus en colère et plus affrayant.

"Ma sœur se trouvait trois années derrière mon frère" poursuivit Sirius. "Elle aurait été en sixième année lorsque je suis allé à Hogwarts, mais elle a décidé d'aller étudier à l'étranger et à fini son éducation en Amérique."

Harry était curieux de connaître le nom de son frère et de sa sœur mais il n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Il acquiesça simplement pour faire signe à Sirius de continuer.

"Mon enfance a été affreuse, Harry" dit Sirius à voix basse. "Oui, ma famille était riche, mais cela n'avait certainement pas d'effet sur moi. Je regardais mes parents offrir cadeau sur cadeau à mon frère et ma sœur, mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien donné. Bien sûr, j'avais des vêtements et de la nourriture. De meilleurs habits et plus de nourriture que les Dursleys ne t'en ont jamais donné. En ça, je suis positif. Ils voulaient que je présente bien car si ce n'était pas le cas, ça se refléterait sur eux. Ils voulaient que j'aie l'air éduqué et que j'obtienne un bon dîplome parce qu'une fois encore, si je n'y parvenais pas, ils auraient eu l'air d'avoir échoué en tant que parents."

Sirius s'arrêta de parler pendant plusieurs secondes avant de continuer. "Mon frère et ma sœur avaient tout, servi sur un plateau d'argent. Je devais faire plus de travail ménager que tous les elfes de maisons combinés. Du moins ça en donnait l'impression parfois. Si jamais je faisais quelque chose mal ou que je ne la faisais pas assez bien, j'étais puni par mes parents."

La dernière phrase restait suspendue dans les airs, amenant un silence encore plus inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils te faisaient ?" demanda Harry très nerveusement.

"Ca dépend" répondit doucement Sirius. Son regard était éloigné de Harry à présent. "Mon père prenait un malain plaisir à me giffler et à m'envoyer des coups régulièrement. Rien que ce qu'un simple sort de soin pouvait facilement déguiser."

Harry avala sa salive et chassa sa terrible envie de serrer Sirius contre lui à l'instant. "Et ta mère ?"

"Elle m'a violé. A maintes reprises."

_Merci pour vos reviews ! A Artemis (c'est trop gentil de toujours être au rendez-vous, un trèèès grand merci à toi -), Lou biloute (merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ), Lily Ewans/Potter, Kaima 1 (je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ya pas assez de Sirius/Harry en français ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ,), Johp5 (je sais pas si tu liras vu que tu l'as déjà fait en anglais, dommage que j'ai pas traduis une fic que t'avais pas encore lu… Si tu veux, tu peux m'en dire que t'as pas vu, je pourrais essayer de commencer une ou plusieurs nouvelles traducs - Elle avance la tienne ? C'est sur quoi ?? Ben franchement, bon courage, car elle a l'air super looooongue… OO,), Lisandra et Arlein de Lioncourt. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Rendez-vous au prochain !_

_Mikii_


	3. La douleur

**Solitary Confinement**

Chapitre quatrième

_La douleur_

"Ta mère t'a violé ?" demanda Harry, incrédule, mettant un terme à plusieurs terrifiantes minutes de silence.

Sirius acquiesça lentement. "Ca a commencé quand j'avais onze ans" dit-il d'une voix basse emplie de douleur. "Si je faisais une chose qui lui déplaisait, elle m'enfermait dans ma chambre pour le restant de la journée. Je n'avais ni nourriture ni eau ces jours-là. Je devais attendre en silence ce qui allait inévitablement arriver."

L'homme fit une pause, continuant à faire face au mur, mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait terminer son histoire… qu'il devait dire à Harry ce qui lui était arrivé. Harry méritait de savoir et de comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit de Sirius.

"Sirius, si tu ne veux pas me raconter, tu n'as pas à le faire" murmura Harry, inquiet. Il était toujours assis au bord du lit à regarder nerveusement son parrain. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire pour que Sirius se sente mieux.

"Je veux te raconter" répondit Sirius tandis que ses yeux rencontraient finalement les iris émeraude consternés de Harry.

Celui-ci avala sa salive et acquiesça. Il s'approcha plus du corps de Sirius.

"Tandis que j'attendais, je pouvais toujours entendre mes parents discuter et faire éloge de mon frère et de ma sœur. Ensuite, ils allaient tous manger… ils s'asseyaient là pour manger, parler, et rire. Quand mon frère est parti, ils disaient encore tous combien il était merveilleux" ricana Sirius de dégoût. "Je le détestais." Il s'interrompit. "Je les détestais tous" ajouta t-il.

L'homme plus jeune sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais déjà, faisait de son mieux pour les cacher à son parrain. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry savait qu'il devait se montrer fort pour Sirius… qu'il devait l'écouter et le réconforter. Sirius avait besoin de lui, et il savait qu'il avait besoin de Sirius, lui aussi.

"Finalement, ils disparaissaient tous pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Mon frère et ma sœur sortaient à un rendez-vous ou chez un ami ou quelque chose, je suppose. Je devine que je n'ai jamais su exactement – je l'assumais juste. Mon père allait à son bureau dans le jardin et jouait avec ses jouets moldus. Il démontait toujours des objets moldus et essayait de les remonter ensemble à nouveau. Dieu, je le détestais pour cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était le cas."

Le regard de Sirius se porta à présent sur le mur opposé. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, et Harry songea à demander à son parrain s'il avait besoin de quelque chose à boire. Mais alors Sirius recommença à parler et Harry demeura silencieux.

"Une fois que tout le monde était parti, ma mère entrait dans ma chambre. Elle verrouillait la porte avec des sorts que je ne connaissais pas ou auxquels je n'avais pas accès. Du moins avant que je ne sois plus vieux, mais même alors je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Les sorciers mineurs ne peuvent pas faire de magie durant l'été comme tu le sais."

Harry acquiesça tandis que la nausée lui envahissait l'estomac. Il appréhendait d'entendre les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de son parrain.

"Elle jetait ensuite des sorts de silence tout autour de la chambre" poursuivit Sirius d'une voix presque monotone. "Ensuite elle me renversait et arrachait tous mes vêtements. Lorsqu'elle retirait les sortilèges de silence, je me trouvais toujours étendu là, glacé et nu. Elle riait. Elle riait toujours de façon hystérique devant mon air effrayé."

Harry sursauta bruyamment. Comment son parrain avait-il même pu survivre à toute cette torture ? Le cœur de Harry souffrait pour Sirius encore plus qu'auparavant. Il prit lentement l'une des mains de Sirius dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement. Bien que Sirius ne répondit pas, il ne dégagea pas non plus sa main de la légère prise de son filleul.

"Ensuite elle m'attachait afin que je ne puisse absolument pas bouger. Elle ne me bâillonnait jamais, par contre" continua Sirius. "Elle ne me faisait jamais taire. Voulait toujours entendre mes hurlements de terreur. Elle voulait m'entendre la supplier d'arrêter de me blesser. Elle aimait véritablement chaque seconde de ce moment."

Cette fois, Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler librement sur son visage. Il se demanda brièvement si son père et Remus savaient ce qui était arrivé à Sirius dans son enfance. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose pour tenter de l'empêcher ? Avaient-ils essayé de venir en aide à Sirius ?

"Ensuite, elle retirait ses vêtements et s'allongeait au-dessus de moi." Sirius parlait toujours d'une voix si vide d'émotion qu'elle en était inquiétante. "Elle me serrait et me forçait à la pénétrer. Je détestais ça. Je la détestais."

L'homme aux cheveux longs arrêta de parler et ferma ses yeux un instant. Puis il reprit. "Je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter. J'étais attaché. Elle avait un contrôle complet de mon corps. C'était si humiliant et terrifiant. Comme je grandissais, ça devint encore pire. Presque tout le monde pensait que j'étais beau, et elle ne faisait pas exception. Les choses qu'elle me disait et me faisait étaient horribles. J'étais alors plus fort, et je tentais avec tant de force de la repousser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle connaissait une magie que je ne connaissais pas, et en plus… elle avait une baguette et pouvait s'en servir pour utiliser cette magie. Je n'ai jamais eu d'échappatoire."

Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cela plus longtemps. Il se pencha vers son parrain et enroula ses bras autour de son corps blessé. "Je suis tellement désolé" murmura t-il dans l'oreille de Sirius. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et continua à lui souffler des paroles apaisantes. Ses yeux se troublaient de plus en plus à cause des larmes qui créaient maintenant deux mers vertes de chagrin.

Sirius s'agrippa à lui. "Une fois qu'elle en avait fini avec moi, elle me libérait de mes liens puis partait. Me laissait là en sang et en pleurs. Dieu, je détestais cela. Harry, j'étais tellement heureux lorsqu'elle est morte."

"Sirius, je suis tellement désolé" murmura à nouveau Harry. "Comment as-tu pu survivre à tout ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Sirius. "Parfois, je souhaitais ne pas pouvoir. Parfois, je souhaitais ne jamais être né." Il s'interrompit. "Mais aussi, je… aussi je ne t'aurais jamais connu, toi, ton père ou ta mère… ou Remus. Et vous quatre êtes tout pour moi."

"Tu es tout pour moi, toi aussi" répondit Harry. "Je t'aime tant, Sirius."

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry" murmura Sirius. "Merci de m'avoir écouté" dit-il d'une voix qui était sur le point de craquer.

"Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter" promit Harry. "Pleure" demanda t-il.

"Quoi ?!" Sirius sembla surpris.

"Tu as besoin de pleurer, Sirius" dit Harry. « S'il te plait… pleure. »

Sirius resta assis là, le visage caché dans les robes de son filleul, et pensa pendant plusieurs secondes aux mots de Harry. Il se rappela la fois où, durant sa cinquième année, James lui avait demandé de pleurer. Sirius avait été forcé de rentrer chez lui pour Noël cette année-là, et James savait pourquoi. Lorsque son meilleur ami était retourné à Hogwarts, le garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés l'avait chaleureusement serré contre lui et avait caressé ses cheveux tandis ce que Sirius pleurait et pleurait.

Peut-être Harry avait-il raison... Sirius n'avait jamais réellement pleuré depuis cette-fois, avec son meilleur ami. Et maintenant, c'était le fils de celui-ci qui le lui demandait.

Alors Sirius commença à se laisser aller tandis ce que Harry le tenait, murmurant des paroles apaisantes et rappelant sans cesse à Sirius combien il l'aimait. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans fit courir ses doigts à travers les longs cheveux de Sirius et donna un léger baiser sur le front de ce dernier.

Sirius était trop éperdu pour même remarquer le baiser, mais il avait conscience du fait qu'il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il se sentait sauf et en sécurité, sans besoin de préciser aimé.

-----

Finalement, Sirius s'arrêta de pleurer. Il sentait que ses paupières devenaient extrêmement lourdes. « Harry, je crois que je vais m'endormir » murmura t-il. Bien que sa voix sembla rauque, il y avait une nouvelle sonorité. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme de la confiance et de l'amour, en opposition à sa colère et sa peur vis-à-vis du monde.

Harry sourit presque et sans même réfléchir posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Sirius, une fois encore. Cette fois-ci, l'autre homme s'en rendit compte. Il se dégagea lentement pour faire face à son filleul, l'amour brillant dans ses yeux encore endormis.

Le jeune sorcier sembla inquiet, pensant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Sirius serait-il en colère contre lui ?

« Merci, Harry » dit Sirius. "Merci pour tout." Puis il s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il s'était endormi.

Harry observa son parrain tandis que le bel homme dormait. Peu importe à quel point avait été difficile l'enfance de Harry, elle avait été le paradis en comparaison à celle de Sirius. Son cœur était triste pour son parrain bien-aimé. Dieu merci, lui et Remus l'avaient retrouvé. Si seulement cela avait été plus tôt. Si tout avait pu être différent dans la vie de Sirius.

Sirius se tourna légèrement dans son sommeil. Harry l'étudia de près tandis que l'autre homme continuait à dormir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Sirius était véritablement beau dans tous les sens du terme.

Des paupières pâles cachaient deux orbites brun profond qui retranscrivaient toujours des mêmes émotions que Sirius ressentait à l'intérieur. S'il était en colère, ses yeux avaient l'air de pouvoir tout tuer. Harry se rappela brièvement l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante lors de sa troisième année. Les yeux de Sirius lançaient des poignards à Pettigrew.

Harry frissonna à la pensée de cet horrible traître. Il le détestait tant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Peter avait jamais su pour l'enfance affreuse de Sirius.

Le jeune homme fixait les sourcils noir corbeau de Sirius qui demeuraient si paisiblement sur sa peau, peau qui devait probablement être lisse au toucher. Même avec les années de douleur et d'emprisonnement , Harry continuait de croire que la peau de son parrain était merveilleuse. Une perfection.

Les mèches d'ébène de Sirius étaient encore emmêlées à cause de cette année passée dans la grotte, mais désormais ils brillaient de propreté grâce à la douche qu'il avait prise la nuit précédente. Harry tendit la main et fit doucement courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de son parrain. Ils étaient incroyablement lisses et d'un noir tel que Harry n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi profond. Il offrirait de les coiffer lorsque le sorcier se réveillerait. Harry sourit tout en s'imaginant démêler les adorables mèches de Sirius.

Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Sirius. Harry avait vu des photos de son parrain d'il y a des années à Hogwarts. Nul doute possible que Sirius ait été une personne de goût, toujours vêtu des meilleures robes et affichant un beau sourire brillant.

Bien entendu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien il en cachait derrière l'adorable sourire et les robes à la mode. Son esprit divergea vers les terribles paroles que Sirius avait prononcées plus tôt. Avait-il jamais eut de relation sécurisante et aimante ? Après ce que sa mère lui avait fait, comment Sirius aurait-il à nouveau pu donner sa confiance à quelqu'un ? Et ce n'était pas seulement la mère de Sirius qui était à blâmer, bien qu'elle fut indigne du genre humain.

Tant pouvaient et devaient être condamnés. A commencer par Peter Pettigrew. Ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius était horrible et inimaginable. Ce qu'il avait fait à tout le monde, Harry et ses parents, Remus... tous. Dieu, combien Harry méprisait Pettigrew, cet être indigne d'être un homme.

Les imbéciles qui avaient accusé Sirius et l'avaient envoyé à Askaban sans procès. Ils l'avaient maltraité, torturé, sous-alimenté... Harry les détestait, eux aussi.

Il était même en colère contre Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais détester le défunt sorcier. L'ancien directeur avait fait tant de choses pour rendre la vie de Harry plus facile, et il était entré à Hogwarts et avait découvert sa renommée et Voldemort. Et déjà, le vieux sorcier avait insisté pour que Sirius soit emmené à la lointaine grotte sur la côté de l'Angleterre. Si seulement Dumbledore avait dit à Harry où il se trouvait.

Apparemment, le directeur ne voulait pas révéler l'information au 'Survivant' car il ne souhaitait pas que Harry se mette en danger en partant à la recherche de son parrain. Mais Dumbledore savait qu'il était vieux et près de la fin, non ? Il aurait du dire à quelqu'un où se trouvait Sirius. Toutes ces terribles heures et jours que Sirius avait passé enfermé au loin…

Harry eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il observait le corps endormi de son parrain. Il sentit une fois encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Lui et Remus avaient cherché si longtemps. Ron et Hermione avaient même aidé à la recherche, mais finalement, étaient retournés à Hogwarts afin de trouver un moyen de libérer le parrain de Harry. Cela rappelait à Harry les jours où le trio avait travaillé à libérer Buck de son destin.

Harry se demanda un instant où l'hippogriffe se trouvait et comment il allait. Il savait que Sirius avait toujours souhaité réunir l'hippogriffe et Hagrid. Il disait qu'il pouvait toujours deviner que son ancien maître et ami manquait à Buck.

Cela n'avait pas été trop compliqué de faire libérer Sirius. Une fois que Pettigrew fut capturé, le Ministère le questionna et la vérité finit par éclater. Le père de Ron et même Percy offrirent leur aide pour les questions où le Ministère était concerné.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sirius Black était libre, mais restait introuvable. Le Ministère n'offrit qu'une aide minime lorsqu'il fut question de partir à la recherche de l'homme. Ils promirent de retourner sa baguette ainsi que plusieurs autres de ses affaires et une grande quantité d'argent lorsque Sirius reviendrait. Mais ce fut tout.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un léger coup frappé à la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, il murmura, « Entrez. »

Remus ouvrit lentement la porte et fit un sourire lasse. « Comment va t-il ? » demanda t-il doucement.

« Bien » avala Harry. Il se demanda si Remus savait pour l'enfance de Sirius.

"Je suis venu un peu plus tôt" commença Remus.

« Quand ? » Harry se sentait confus. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Remus entrer dans la chambre.

« Un peu plus tôt » répéta Remus. « Il te parlait de... de sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas interrompre. Je sais combien il a prit sur lui pour nous le dire, à ton père et à moi. Aucun de vous deux ne m'a remarqué, alors j'ai rapidement refermé la porte et je suis parti. »

Harry acquiesça. Ainsi son père et Remus savaient tout à propos de la mère de Sirius et de ses actes affreux. « Quand vous l'a t-il dit ? » demanda t-il à voix basse.

« Lors de notre troisième année » répondit Remus. « Il en a beaucoup bavé » murmura t-il, observant son ami endormi. « J'espère que sa vie sera meilleure à partir de maintenant. »

« Elle le sera. » La voix de Harry était déterminée.

Remus acquiesça et sourit au fils de James. « Je vais vous laisser maintenant » dit-il doucement. « S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit à manger ou à boire… ou si tu t'en fais pour cette affaire… sens-toi libre de nous appeler, moi ou Severus. Autrement, on va vous laisser tous seuls pour le moment. »

« Merci » murmura Harry. Il observa Remus quitter la pièce et refermer doucement la porte.

Puis son regard se porta sur son parrain. Il l'étudia de près. « Sirius, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi » murmura t-il. « Pourras-tu jamais m'aimer ? » demanda t-il à la silhouette endormie. « Pourras-tu jamais me faire assez confiance pour me laisser t'aimer ? »

Sirius remua dans son sommeil.

----------

**Note **: désolée pour les guillemets qui sortent pas toujours de la même façon, c'est que j'ai jonglé avec deux ordis…

Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre 2 ! J'ai pris un retard impressionnant avec cette fic, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça ! Mais le 4ème et dernier chapitre sera en ligne très prochainement En ce moment je me remets à mes fics, c'est-i pas une bonne nouvelle, ne ?

Artemis : baahh même chose que d'habitude, mici mici T'es trop gentille !

Celine.s : Pour ta question, non, cette fic à été écrite avant la sortie du tome 5…

Lily Evans/Potter : et oui uu c'est quelque chose à laquelle on s'attendait pas… Moi je suis trooop triste pour mon Sirius namouuur !!!

SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : bave devant le pseudo rhaa quelle classe, lol, je veux bien ce nom , Contente que les deux couples te plaisent ! A moi également, même si je préfère Sirius et Remus ensemble… Mais zadoreuh aussi le Sirius/Harry (et Remus/Sev c'est super chou )

Jo Lupin : Bon je sais pas si tu passeras par là vu que tu as déjà lu la fic, lol. Bah, au cas où, c'était histoire de te passer un tit coucou

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : mdr ta review ,, Rha, désolée pour la lenteur de la maj uu J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire ! (et moi aussi je suis triiiiiiste pour mon Siiiirius !!!!!!!)


End file.
